Rules of Kunoichi
by Naita2
Summary: Without warning and from the clear blue sky, Deidara licks my neck. In one swoop the blood is gone from my neck momentarily. My face flushed all different shades of red. In one day I've washed in front of a guy, fought him naked, gotten defeated, and went back so he can watch me take another shower. I've never been so humiliated in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 1 (A Kunoichi Doesn't Get Kidnapped)**

My sigh is deep and heavy in the cool night. Another late-night walk home. I worked myself too hard again; Akemi-sensei will definitely scold me again. But considering my situation compared to other shinobi, it's only natural I would train myself until I'm tired to the bone. I don't have a team of my own, and I'm also a girl. Not that I find any difference in strength between male and female, but the irritancy I feel when people try to "go easy" on me can get overwhelming.

Allow me to introduce myself properly. I'm Briana Kihara. I'm a shinobi of the leaf village, but I wasn't born there. I don't really have my own village, since my parents had raised me in a cot in some forest. When they got old and died, I wandered aimlessly. Surviving on whatever I could find until I ran into a nearby village.

Konoha was different however. They had villagers that they treated worse than me. There were little ones my age, and they held heavy auras of pure sadness and hatred inside them. I felt afraid to approach either of them. Naruto was much easier to associate with than I had originally thought. Sasuke had pretty much ignored my existence for a long while until I entered ninja academy. It was Naruto's idea for me to ask the Hokage. I'm not sure why I had agreed, all I remember is how hard I was shaking when I snuck in to see him; and how hard my other sensei's scolded me.

I graduated without many problems. However, I was assigned as a one-man team to Akemi-sensei. I had never heard her name before, and when I inquired about her, I was told she was a sensei who worked with the more 'special' kids. I like to think that means there's nothing mentally wrong with me, and that there's some secret thing I have that requires me to get my own private teacher. I doubt there is.

Akemi sensei kind of skipped the part where she asks about my goals and why I want to become a ninja and such. She asked me if I was really ready to put my life on the line like other shinobi do every day of their lives. I told her yes, and after that she has a pretty straightforward attitude. Always saying, _''Come on, let's go''_, and being adventurous. Whenever I'm hesitant she becomes all serious, and tells me that this is what ninja do, and if I was scared I needed to quit on becoming a shinobi. Akemi-sensei is really strategic though, she only recently started forcing me to come up with more strategies before attacking. I considered asking Shikamaru for help, but I would never be able to understand his mind.

Anyways, I'm walking home in the dark. There are no people walking around anymore, and the streetlights are on. My steps seem to echo throughout the whole village. Another breeze pushes me forward, as if telling me to hurry. It's stronger and sends my bangs flying out in front of my face. The rest of my hair is much too short to whip around my face like other girls'. I hear the quick shuffling of feet in the mixture of the wind howling in my ear. I stop and look around, my muscles tighten. Someone's out there.

I slowly turn my head all around me, searching for any signs of enemy ninja. I'm hesitant to start walking again, but when I do, I hear a whisper behind my right ear:

"You have a lot of flaws as a ninja." A deep voice scares the shit out of me before I feel a sharp pain in my neck.

_When I'm asleep I feel most at ease; which is why I know I'm asleep now. There is a sea of thoughts floating around me, the ones that frustrate me to no end. They simply float around me and don't touch me; I couldn't care less about them right now. I don't seem to care for why I'm striving to become a shinobi, or why I even bother to stay in the Konoha village at all. I don't try to justify it by saying I'm a drifter, and since I go with the flow, this was the first thing that came my way that gave me something to do with my life. It was when I begin to wander what I would want to do with my life if I wasn't a kunoichi, when my eyes start to twitch. _

The bright light that comes from nowhere makes me shut my eyes tight again.

"You idiot, you got the wrong one." I hear a voice sharply scold.

"Ah, but she had green eyes just like in the picture you showed me." A squeaky voice replies.

"She has purple hair!" I feel a hand grab my hair and yank my head upward. I couldn't let out a noise to express my pain, but I painfully open my eyes to stare up and whoever grabbed my hair.

"We were looking for Sakura Haruno, **pink** hair."

"Her eye pattern is also different. It's darker than lime green, and she has a yellow ring around her pupil." A monotone, bored voice points out.

"That has to be something! Tobi didn't get the right girl, but maybe she has a special ninjutsu."

I am able to see a man with spiky orange hair and many piercings. He has on a black cloak for some odd reason. I bite his arm, which only causes him to yank harder. I release, already feeling the weakness wash over me even harder.

"Her drugs will be wearing off soon. Tobi, you go with Zetsu and find Sakura Haruno. Don't come back until you're **sure** you have the right girl."

The piercing guy picks me up over his shoulder and begins walking away from the two men he was talking to. One had a swirly orange mask and the other had black and white body paint I think.

"We'll take care of this girl."

I close my eyes, unable to muster anymore strength to stay awake.

* * *

I hear mumbles along with a sharp ringing in my ear. I wonder if the "drugs" finally wore off. When I open my eyes, my vision is really blurry, but I can tell that I'm in a dim-lighted room. The darkness is good to my eyes. There are about eight dark figures in the room.

When my eyes are nicely adjusted to the darkness, a candle is lit in the corner. I am able to barely see my captivators. My arms are tied behind my back. _So much for rubbing my eyes or stretching. _My whole body ached. Probably from being dragged around like a ragdoll.

Piercings comes up to the table I'm trapped in. I realize that ropes binding my hands and feet are laced with something that's draining my chakra. _Of course._ I begin flexing and stretching my fingers to try to reach a kunai knife in my back pocket.

"Your file says your name is Naita, and you're the same age as the Haruno girl. It mentions you have an ocular jutsu, but no details on it." Pierce flips a pen around in between his fingers, clicking the button every now and then.

"We could always put her to the test; it's about fucking time I've gotten a damn sacrifice anyway." A silver-haired man runs his finger down the blade on his back. I suddenly feel much more self-conscious.

"We need to know more of her connection with the village first." Pierce says with a thoughtful tone.

"There's no way to get her to talk now." A bored tone says, "We could always just torture the answers out of her."

I feel my fingers touch the cold metal and I wrap the tips of my middle and index fingers around the kunai. I slowly edge it out of the pocket. Right when I have a good grip on it, another hand clasps over mine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, un." I hear the person whisper in my right ear. I shiver slightly, and the knife is taken from my hands.

I bite my tongue, ashamed of how weak I was currently being. I should be trying to bust out of here right now, but with so many enemy ninja in one room I have no idea how strong they are or if I could take them on. This thought reassured me, even if I was excusing myself.

"Deidara, you watch her until we have further plans." There's a long pause, as if a reluctance to take me away.

I'm lifted again into the air. I rise slowly. The person who's holding me takes slow but wide steps. I look up and study the man's face carefully; his long blonde hair tickles my face. I let out a small giggle, before blushing and looking away. I feel his gaze rest on me. I feel so childish. How can I be so calm now?! I should be looking for ways out of here now! I use my ocular jutsu to look for any exits. I pray that this blonde won't look under my bangs, and see my third eye. Yes, third eye. I'm a freak of nature, and I'll explain how I came to be later.

Deidara-san begins taking us down into a basement, I assumed some sort of prison was down here. He unlocks one of the cell bars, and takes a few steps inside before setting me on the ground. He turns and locks the bars behind him.

Deidara sets himself on a mattress that lay randomly on the floor across from my cell, who knows what it was there for. He takes out my kunai from earlier, rolling in under the bars towards my feet.

I roll around until I can position myself to pick them up with my hands. Deidara-san does a few hand seals, and the ropes stop draining my chakra.

"You're putting a lot of trust into me." I say while cutting the ropes. I can only stay so silent for so long.

Deidara chuckles and fiddles with something white in his hand, "There's no way you'll be able to escape with that kunai, hmm."

A white figure comes out of his hand; I assume that I'm seeing things in the darkness so I don't freak out.

"You're pretty confident."

The figure begins moving, it crawls right through my metal bars and towards me. I freeze, slowly counting each leg. Eight. My breath hitches in my throat and I scoot towards the grey brick wall. The edges of Deidara's mouth twitch into a smirk.

"Something wrong, Nita?"

I don't answer, instead my eyes watch the small white spider standing still in the middle of the room. Man, I'm really pathetic. I mean, I know I'm a kunoichi and all, but fears are still fears! Arachnophobia is legit!

"Don't worry, it's clay, yeah."

I bite my lip at the amusement in his voice. I'm such an idiot! I hear a small pitter-patter to the left of my ear. I slowly turn my head, the fear slowly building up as my head rotates. I'm not sure how I'm still alive right now, 'cause I'm not breathing. A small clay spider sits across from my head on the wall, staring back at me. I stare into its eyes for a long time, I feel paralyzed.

It's leg twitches and I lung forward, screaming. There's a loud clang as my back hits the bars of my cell, Deidara begins to laugh wildly. I'm too scared by the spiders to yell at him. They're everywhere! There were about seven or eight of them moving around into the dark corners of my cell or in the window. They each pick a tight spot and then stop moving, satisfied with the spot they've chosen.

I hear a door creak open and a stream of light flows down. At the top of some stairs is the silver-haired one. The same one who wanted to chop me up into pieces with his three-bladed scythe. He held two bowls in his hands and started descending down the stairs with a smirk.

"Damn, they let you fucking torture the girl and you're enjoying it more than I am . . ." He frowns when he reaches my cell,

"The bitch is perfectly fine?!"

Deidara regains his breath after a moment, "She's having fun with her new boyfriend, hmm."

The bowls are set on the ground and scythe-boy kicks by bowl under the cells bars, it stops by my feet. Glancing inside there's some type of dark green watery gunk with bits of meat floating at the top. I'm so occupied by poking it with my chopstick that I almost didn't notice scythe-boy leave.

I look up only to see Deidara watching me with the same amused expression, smirking. I push the bowl back under towards his feet.

"You're being picky in this kind of situation, un?"  
I smile at him, "I don't exactly want another dose of your 'drugs'."

He shrugs and stacks my bowl on top of his empty one, "Whatever, yeah."

I suppose this may be the one and only time I'll be fed, but I don't exactly trust them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 2 (Kunoichi Always Covers Her Weak Spots)**

I wander just how long I've been staring at the ceiling. It was dark out now, and I could see stars if I stood on my tip-toes and peered out my bared window.

There was a mirror and sink in one corner of my cell, and the other was a metal bed spring with a thin white mattress. I was currently laying in it. The darkness was a plus since it covered the spiders so I couldn't see them anymore. But that also means I can hardly see Deidara anymore.

"So . . . where do I use the bathroom?" I question, half –wandering if Deidara fell asleep. There was no response.

"Where do I shower? I'm a girl so this is really important you know." I hear a snore start to emit from the darkness. So he was asleep.

I take out my kunai and use my ocular jutsu once more. The brick wall was old and had many cracks. The weakest one was strangely in the middle. I wasn't sure if that meant that if I messed with that it would bring the whole building down or not, but it was worth a shot either way.

I begin scraping the wall with my kunai, trying to make the crack in the wall stronger. Hopefully I can squeeze a brick out. I begin making small talk again. If Deidara wakes up he'll hear my voice and won't notice the scratching noise. I hope.

"Got it." I mumble as the brick slid smoothly out. A wall of dirt lay right behind it, but the brick above it was at ground level. All I had to do was to make a hole big enough to dig a hole up and out.

_'I'll work on this later.'_ I think as I put the brick back.

A hand grips tightly over my wrist and causes me to jump out of my skin. I gasp and my breath hitches again.

"You're a sneaky one. I sensed your chakra a while ago, un." Deidara's breath was right on my neck.

I was suddenly self-conscious on how small my frame was compared to him. I was already short for a girl, so it didn't help thinking that I was probably too small to really take Deidara on. I tried to comfort myself by assuring that I was swifter by being smaller.

I drop my kunai to the floor, "You caught me." I had nothing. I couldn't think of any way to get out of this situation.

I hear the kunai scrape against the floor, Deidara picked it up.

"We'll have to change your cell now."

"Dammit." I mumble.

I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I'm not sure if I fell asleep or if Deidara just left because of how dark it was . . .

* * *

"Wake up Nita!"

I feel the warmth of the sun on my face and smell the soft earth. I hear a rustle of leaves just above my head as if the wind blew them softly down. There's the pounding sound of a waterfall too. Slowly opening my eyes and getting adjusted to the light, I see Deidara standing above me. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"Go wash, yeah."

"It's Naita, and what are you . . .- Wait! You mean out here?!"

Deidara nods, facing away from the waterfall.

"But-! But-!" Deidara raises an eyebrow, but I can't find the proper words to protest.

"I can't in front of you!" It was a weak excuse, and I was pretty much giving in.

"That's why I'm facing the opposite way from the water, un."

I clench my teeth. Having no other ideas of protest, I begin undressing and getting into the water. I jump, and Deidara turns his head. I throw my shoe at him.

"Don't look!" I scream while shivering, the water was freezing!

"I'm suppose to just so you know, Leader-sama's orders to make sure you won't run off."

"I'm tempted." But not tempted enough to go running around all willy-nilly naked. Or am I?  
I take a look towards the forest. It looked so inviting. A breeze blew by causing me to shiver and being washing myself. The only bar of soap Deidara gave me was strangely generous compared to was a prisoner might get. When I rinse off, I look around. There was nothing for me to dry off with.

"Are you done?" Deidara asked.

"I have to wait to dry off."

Deidara grunts some sort of reply as I stand in the sun. I stand in the water, admiring how clear it was.

"What are you doing, hmm?"

"Playing with the fishes." My eyes dart over to the opposite side of the river where more land stretched out. I edged closer to it, and away from Deidara.

When my feet touch the soft dirt, I pick up a few rocks. I throw them into the water and take off, using the trees to gather more distance.

_'You idiot! This will never work!' _I mentally yell.

It's worth a shot though, but who knows what kind of punishment I'll get if I'm caught. I hear footsteps right behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, Deidara is right on my trail.

I stop in a meadow. There were now trees to jump on in this opening. I assume this is where I stop and fight, huh? I turn and face Deidara, who's hands were in his pouch.

I never really did find out what his clay figures did or how fast he can produce them. It's unlike me, but I am first to charge towards him with strikes. He dodges them pretty well. It's frustrating though, because I can't lay one hit on him and I'm only good at close-combat really.

I do my best to ignore the fact that I am naked and he's fully clothed. Eventually I move back, trying to catch my breath. Deidara flings his clay spiders at me. I don't flinch or freak out like last time, but instead I dodge. Just before an explosion a little too close to my right leg. Dirt and grass fly everywhere, obscuring my view. I cover my eyes. When the ground is stable and nothing else is flying at me, I study Deidara's face, which appears highly entertained and a little sadistic. But what really catches my eye is his hands.

"Mouths?!"

Deidara's smirk widens, "Yes, I use it to make my art. Only I can make such beauty!"

He flings another handful at me, but this time they are tiny birds. It takes a bit of effort to dodge this time. The birds follow me around as I struggle to dodge them, I barely get a chance to catch a breath. With each dodge a giant crater is left on the ground. Deidara stands a good distance away from me, quite entertained with watching me. It irked me actually, that he stood there while I struggled.

The explosions pause as the smoke swirls around me. I consider making another run for it while hidden in the clouds. My hand is gripped again and a hand rests on my stomach. Deidara stood behind me. I say nothing nor move. Is that any means of escape right now?  
"It's too easy to find your weak spots from behind." Deidara whispers in my ear.

My face flushes red now. I can no longer hold it in. I could feel his pelvic area against me, and my back felt much more arched than it should be.

Deidara takes out a kunai and holds it up against my neck.

"I should dispose of you right now, it's just too easy."

I curse repeatedly under my breath. Why am I so weak?! Akemi-sensei would be disgraced at me right now.

"But I would have to report this to Leader-sama first." Deidara's voice sounded disappointed as he sighed and put away his kunai. I was cut in the process, my neck bleeding.

"You'll have to wash again, but this time I'll have to be watching you, un."

I sigh and begin my depression state of beating myself up for being defeated. Without warning and from the clear blue sky, Deidara licks my neck. In one swoop the blood is gone from my neck momentarily.

My face flushed all different shades of red. In one day I've washed in front of a guy, fought him naked, gotten defeated, and went back so he can watch me take another shower.

I've never been so humiliated in my life.

* * *

**This is the first time I've actually written a fighting scene to be honest. This one is a bit amateur-ish and very short; I'm not a fan of violence/fighting believe it or not. But I wanted to write this to be as close as accurate of the Akatsuki as I can possibly can. I want to make them out to be the tough, strong, ruthless shinobi nin that they are. So, they aren't really going to be the nicest characters you'll ever read about. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (A Kunoichi Never Cries)**

I grunt as I'm kicked in the stomach for the millionth time. I hold my stomach as I feel the cold floor against my bruised face. I'm sure I'm black and blue with red blood all over, with no chakra to heal as always. This was my punishment for trying to escape, I suppose, while I'm also being interrogated by some blue-skinned shark guy. The others silently watch as I refuse to break. I say nothing, I look at no one, I don't cry. Crying is always a bad thing, a sign of weakness. I've shown enough weakness as it is, but crying is something I will absolutely not do.

Blue shark face pulls my hair and lifts my head a foot off the ground while crouching. I stare at the wall out of the corner of my eye. I've been clenching my teeth since the first punch, even powerless; it's hard to keep my mouth shut. I'm almost tempted to spit in his face as he brings it closer.

"That's enough, Kisame." Pierce says.

Kisame lets go of my short purple strands. My face hits the cold ground hard, making the bruises on my cheek worse.

"It's no use, she won't speak. Since she won't tell us, she'll have to show us." Pierce glances over at the silver haired one, he smirks.

I'm manhandled outside. I had no idea where we were, but I made careful note of the scenery and how the entrance of their hide out looked. I'm dropped onto a hard dirt floor; there was no point in showering yesterday. I'm covered in dirt, grim, and blood. Deidara joked that I might be punished for what I did, but I didn't take him seriously. Even if I did entertain the idea, I didn't imagine it would be this severe. Next time I'll be sure to heed his warning.

I slowly stand up because I'm sure that's what they want anyway. The ropes binding my hands are cut, and my chakra returns to me. I begin healing myself, it takes up a good amount of chakra, but I'm back to being almost as good as new. I'm sore, and still dirty, and my chakra is now halfway gone. I straighten up now, but my vision still blurry and I feel a bit light-headed. My balance is off, and I can feel myself wobble a little as I approach the silver-haired man.

"She's a fast healer." The monotone voice is back. I recently discovered that it belonged to a red head, his name is Sasori.

I bite my lip. Knowing my circumstances, I probably won't be able to hide my ocular jutsu any longer. I sigh, wandering if I should use it right away; I really didn't want to fight anymore.

"Go ahead Hidan." Pierce gives the ok for him to attack I think.

Hidan takes out a black spike and licks the pointy edge of it.

"This'll be quick." He proclaims. There's a sentence he went without cursing.

Reluctantly, I calmly move my bangs away from my face and open my third eye. Hidan begins charging at me too quick to react. I hit eye contact with him and smirk, I'm in control now. I force him to miss his attack and hold up the spike to his own throat.

"Oi Hidan, what are you doing?!" The stitched-up masked-man says. I only saw him earlier today, a quick glance, nothing special.

"I can't . . . control my damn body!"

"I suppose this is the part where I explain what I did, right?"

Pierce's eyes narrow at me as he glares, no one makes a move towards me though. Good, I don't really have enough chakra to control two people right now, so it's best for me to avoid getting jumped.

"What did you do to him?" Pierce more commands it in a stern voice my father might use.

"You see I have my third eye, which holds my ocular jutsu to control the actions of my opponent."

"That's _all_ it can do?" The orange swirly faced man asks.

I don't answer. Instead, I make Hidan stab himself in the neck and keep it there. No one moves, no one says anything. No reactions, not even a bat of the eye. Can't say I'm being any different though.

"Should we use Itachi instead?" Sasori questioned. I know damn well who he is at least.

"No. She needs to heal first for us to see her full potential; she probably doesn't have enough chakra to do anything else. Take her back, keep her alive." Pierce turns away and begins walking back.

I walk up to Hidan and offer my hand to him. He stares at me as if I'm some sort of idiot. Hidan stands, ignoring my hand and taking out the spike. He looked tempted to hit me again, maybe keep fighting, but instead he turns and follows the others.

They all walk away from me, no one is looking back at me, and no one is watching me. I look behind me, tempted to run again. How far can I go before they notice me running? Before they can catch up to me? They're too powerful for me to take on right now, especially the way I am now. Deidara materializes out of nowhere.

"Do you really want to try that again, hmm?"

I clench my teeth and begin walking back with Deidara behind me. I smirk as I study the scenery and make a mental picture in my head of it. Having my eye out like this was a piece of cake, and memorizing/studying how to get in was easy and simple too.

* * *

I sit on a much more comfortable bed. I assumed this was some sort of healing room. The mattress was thicker than necessary, and mostly everything in there was white and overly clean. There was hand sanitizer and gloves, along with needles in a special red cabinet. A loud clock ticks away the seconds. It only seems loud because of the awkward silence swirling around in the room. Deidara sat in a chair in the corner of the room with a bored expression. I was thankful he wasn't looking at me; I found I feel uncomfortable when he does. I mean, who wouldn't after being watched while cleansing themselves?

Deidara's eyes dart over to me and I look away, feeling childish and giving off the wrong message by gawking in the first place.

The only apparent female in the group enters the room. I honestly think she's pretty. She has dark blue hair she always wears in a bun. I think it's a real disadvantage for a kunoichi to have long hair and choose to let it hang down. I ended up cutting mine short, but people grab and pull it anyway. I suppose I should try a bun one day, if my hair is long enough to pull it off.

"Hello there, I'm Konan. I'm sorry about all this, really."

Konan begins rubbing medicine on my bruises. I did a really sucky job at healing myself since I was rushing. It stings, but I don't protest.

"Thank you." I tell her after she finishes wrapping me up. I have so many bandages wrapped around me that I felt like a mummy.

"You know you don't have to be so kind to her, yeah."

"Shut up Deidara. All you and the others want to do is fight her. You all really should learn how to treat women." Deidara says nothing.

Konan gives me a small white box with a red plus on it, "It's not much, but you could use this. I never gave this to you, ok?" Konan gives me a smile and a wink.

I accept it without a word. Konan was so kind I was afraid that if I talked, I would be overwhelmed and cry. I'm near my limit, and even though I'm a ninja, there's still so much I can take.

"That's all I can do for you." Konan exists without showing anymore kindness. I'm glad, because my vision would've blurred if she kept going.

I silently stand and begin walking back towards the basement, opening the creaky door.

"You're actually going back willingly?" Deidara's voice sounded shocked for once.

"I don't have the energy to try anymore escapes." My voice cracks, I rush down the stairs before he can say a word to me.

I collapse onto his mattress, the one I assume he's been sleeping on these past few days in order to watch me. The unkempt blanket is quickly tangled up in my legs as I furiously wipe my eyes. I hear Deidara slowly descend the stairs as I start to sob quietly. I curse at myself loudly, not caring who hears. If I cry now, then I might as well label myself off as their prey. I might as well not even try to get away or fight back. Deidara rests his hand against my shoulder. His hand is somewhat gentle now, his touch is soft.

"Don't look at me." I say sharply, unable to control my sobs.

"I'm not crying, ok? I just have something in my eye that burns. I don't like pain you know, I really hate it." I'm crying now. I know it and Deidara knows it, but I don't want anyone to see me, don't acknowledge it.

"I don't understand you. You're a ninja, yet you hate spiders and you don't like pain."

I don't answer; instead I hold my breath to keep the sobs in.

"It's fine now, no one's looking and it's dark, so I can't see."

My heart skips a beat when I realize Deidara would turn a blind eye to my tears. I mentally scold myself on how weak I was. I mean, how could I dare cry at all? Let alone into the arms of my own captivator! The arms of who have helped into breaking me down on a mere desire and injured me. He won't think twice about hurting me if I try to escape.

So why? Why am I crying so naturally in his arms?! Like I'm a child! Why is he letting me?! Wouldn't he scoff and insult me? I don't get it.

. . . .

I think I cried myself to sleep then.

I never cried so hard in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 4 (A Kunoichi is Never Consumed by Revenge)**

"Rise and shine princess! The real show is starting!"

Light floods in. The door is open. Shark face is smirking at the top of the stairs. As my senses slowly fade into me, I realize a cloak was draped over me like a blanket. As I lift my head, Deidara lays across from me without his usual cloak on. I blush as I take in his normal ninja wear. Have I ever noticed before? Was he always that muscular? I shake my head and glance over to shark-face.

"Oh, it seems these two were getting comfy down here Itachi-san."

"Hn." Itachi strolls in carrying someone tied up. Tied up and screaming behind tape over their mouth.

I ignore the fact that shark-face was referring to the fact that Deidara had slept in the same bed as me, but more to the edge than actually next to me.

"It seems Deidara has gotten irresponsible, she could've escaped if she woken up sooner." Itachi states boredly while opening a cell. The clothes on the girl he was carrying was oddly familiar . . .

"She's not that smart." Shut up shark-face.

Itachi turns and takes two steps into the cell when I gasped. The angered face that looked back at me was Sakura's! Her pink hair and lime-green eyes were unmistakable to me!

Beside me, Deidara is roughly kicked off the bed by shark-face. Deidara lets out a small groan, and doesn't make any moves to get up.

"Leader-sama wants a meeting, **now**." Shark-face threatens.

Slowly, and with a few more groans, Deidara stands. He leaves both me and his cloak behind, heading straight for the stairs with the other two men. Me and Sakura are left alone in the darkness after the creaky door is slammed shut.

I crawl over to Sakura, who is now sitting on her knees. Deidara's cloak is still around my shoulders as I slip my hand through the bars and tear off Sakura's tape. I search Deidara's cloak and find my kunai in there. I slid the knife under the bars to Sakura so she can untie herself.

"They've drained all my chakra."

"It should return soon." I tried to search my brain to see if me and Sakura were close. I don't remember anything.

"No, they put something else on me that's draining my chakra."

There's silence for a while.

"Has anyone noticed I was gone?" The question arose as I realize that I've been with these people for about a week now and no sign of help has come.

"No one noticed at first, and your sensei was away on a mission. The Akatsuki aren't easy people to find." Sakura says all the things she knows she can say to try to calm my anger.

Sakura begins to look for means of escape as I watch her. I wonder why I was being so calm right now? I stand up, heading towards the stairs.

"Nee, I'm going to go look for the key to get you out Sakura. I'll be back."

Surprisingly, the door was open. But it's not like there's an exit sign pointing me which way to go. No, there were only endless hallways in all different directions with infinite doors. There were only candles on the walls as a means of dim light. From the smell of my surroundings, I guessed we were underground. I'm not sure how long I wander around aimlessly; I can't gather my sense of time anymore.

I start considering barging into a room to find someone,when Sasori slowly steps out of it. I wonder if the Akatsuki finished their "meeting". Who are the Akatsuki anyway?

"Ah, you're walking around freely now? Your chakra has been detected at random places in the hide out . . ."

I say nothing and only blankly stare at his face.

"In case no one told you, you're free to go."

I raise an eyebrow, "You're not afraid I'll tell on you?"

"Repercussions have already been taken. I'll escort you out."

Nothing sinks in as I follow Sasori. I'm not sure what to think. My village hasn't come to save me yet, I'm being set free after everything I went through. All that effort to escape only **to be set free**.

I stand in the now open air as Sasori leaves. The wind is cold and fresh. It feels nice to be finally outside. It's dark out, the stars shine above my head. I'm in the middle of a meadow. I'm sure it's a different one from the one me and Deidara fought at.

I want to be much stronger than what I displayed before.

I also . . . want to hurt them. All of them. I want them to feel the same pain I did. I hate pain, I really do. I wasn't saying that because I was being a baby before or anything. But I mean, I can't dig it like some other people do. I don't like to be hurt, I don't like to be sore or to bleed. I can't stand it one bit.

I begin trudging out into the unknown. I had no idea where I was going or how to get home, but I'm bound to find another village and ask for directions there. I have a bad sense of direction anyway, so I won't hesitate in admitting I'm lost. There are fewer complications that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 5 (A Kunoichi Only Does What She's Ordered to Do)**

I sit in my bedroom, staring at the ceiling. I've been at home doing nothing for a few weeks now. Tsunade thinks its best that I recover from my experience. Akemi-sensei comes to visit every now and then. I'm so utterly bored. Sure, it's relaxing, but staying cooped up all day isn't fun either. I wonder around the village, but I never see any familiar faces anymore. Someone is always gone out training or on a mission. I usually train at night and volunteer at the hospital at the day.

My balcony door is open. My favorite white curtains fly out whenever a strong enough breeze comes by. Today is nice. A cool breeze and clear sky. With the sun coming in through my windows, touching all my furniture.

Even still, I'm traumatized. I have nightmares and reoccurring memories that make me freeze and become unable to do anything productive until I snap back into reality. I sometimes do strange things, believing I'm back with the Akatsuki and try to "escape". I'm under medication because of it. Mood stabilizers I guess. Just one pill in the afternoon is all I need to take.

I lug myself off of my bed and take a shower. I quickly get dressed and head outside. I head towards the hospital. When I sign in, (my help has been greatly appreciated that I've become a bit of a low-rank makeshift nurse), there's a lot of commotion around. Much more than usual at least. Sakura barges down barking orders herself. When our eyes meet, her face goes softer. Sakura was saved from the Akatsuki's clutches within four or five days. No one came after me for a week. We never spoke of this fact, but were painfully aware of it. Sakura tries to be as painfully kind as she can be to me.

"Naita, we need you upstairs as quick as possible!" Sakura yells, grabbing my wrist and dragging me off.

The higher we are in the hospital, the greater the chaos. Everyone is running around with papers and people of high ranks yelling at the lower ones. The injured/sick are hauling up the waiting rooms; no one seems to mind them. I feel sorry for them, having to always wait for hours just to get serviced. I would hate it. They wanted to check me out when I came crawling back into the village all dirty, but I refused.

Sakura stops in the middle of the hallway. Being shorter than her, I had to peer over her shoulder and peek at Tsunade. Sakura steps to the side so I'm more visible, and Tsunade seems slightly more at ease when she sees me.

"Naita, I have a big job for you; let's call it a mission."

I raise an eyebrow as I hear footsteps behind me. I turn and side step out of the way. But when I glance at the people, my heart stops. My breath hitches just like before, and my eyes widen. Time slows down, and everyone seems to move in slow motion as I take in the sight before me.

There, standing a few feet away from me was the blonde bomber I had become so well-acquainted with. He didn't have his Akatsuki cloak and his shirt was ripped. His hair was down, he was injured. Cuffed. His bang covered everything except the one eye that's always out. It swooped up from looking at the ground and glared at me. In that moment, it seemed like Deidara completely hated my guts. He despised me. Honesty, I would be unsure of what to do if he wasn't cuffed and held down. I couldn't predict what he may do. Would he only kill me, or go on a rampage? Or would he just escape, having mercy on us? I knew that I needed to train harder still, I'm hesitating too much.

Deidara is pushed forward and it led by an Anbu nin further down the hallway. I watch the people who follow. Sasori, Hidan, Itachi. They don't even glance at me, they don't acknowledge me. In a moment, their gone. Probably much more quickly than it played out in my head.

I turn back to Tsunade, waiting for her to tell me whatever "mission" I had.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I refuse."

Strangely, she doesn't get the least bit angry.

"You know you can't give me that answer, Naita."

"You're asking me to heal the exact same people who hurt me. That's the exact opposite of what I want to do."

There's a choking silence in the room. I'm sure you could cut a knife through the atmosphere.

"I'm sure you don't want to help them, and you don't. Just restore their health and feed them."

I frown, knowing that what Tsunade said is technically helping them. Tsunade sighs.

"Just imagine this, they get interrogated multiple times a day, comes back to get healed, only to go back to get interrogated again. Its hell on their bodies and it'll be torture to them; you just will be playing a softer role in this than you want."

I suppose that's something I can use to assure myself that I'm getting revenge.

"You'll also be a warden. You'll have to make sure he doesn't escape of course."

I sigh, "Who exactly is this 'he' whom I'm watching?"

Tsunade sets a folder in front of me. "Deidara."

Of course. Opening up the folder is his file. It's the most information any village has on him, knowing how much is known about the Akatsuki members. However, I already know everything in his file. Besides the fact that he opened a forbidden scroll.

I close it. "I know most of this information, thank you Lady Tsunade." I bow before exiting the room.

I hear Sakura sigh before the door is closed.

I enter into Deidara's room. All I had to do was to feed him and heal him.

Deidara sat in his bed, staring out the window. He glares at me when the door opens.

"Please remove your shirt Deidara-san." I don't have anything cunning to say about our current situation, even though I really want to.

"Eh? You're a kinky nurse now, un?"

I blush while grinding my teeth. "Please refrain from such thoughts. I'm only here to heal you and give you your breakfast, and then I'm gone."

Deidara smirks and gives a chuckle while taking off his shirt. Even I refrain from having thoughts of anything else besides professional.

I rub medicine on his chest before healing it. Maybe I should consider becoming a medical ninja; it's all I seem to be decent at nowadays. I feel Deidara's gaze at the top of my head, I stare into his chest. I never realized just how awkward this situation can get. Due to how short I was, I had to lean over his bed ever so slightly. It probably seemed like I was coming onto him to the eyes of an outsider.

"Please lay on your stomach."

"A message now too? This is the life, yeah." I'm tempted to punch him as he rolls over.

I rub the medicine onto his back when the idea dawns upon me. I smirk as I "message" his shoulders. I'm sure not to be gentle either. I slowly work down to the back; I can feel weak spots there, where bruises are. Deidara says nothing. I'm actually almost done when he lets out a groan.

I blush and hit him on the head, "You masochistic idiot!" Deidara is laughing.

When I finish I dump his breakfast on a tray.

"Aw~, you couldn't have cooked up something better, hmm?"

I walk away, closing the door. I'm already grinding my teeth back and forth and interrogation hasn't even begun! I still have to give him two more meals too!

* * *

**I thought last chapter was a little short so here's another one. Merry Christmas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 6 (A Kunoichi Doesn't Get Close to the Enemy)**

_"Nee, Naita I need to talk to you."_

_"What's up?" I ask, feeling happy to finally leave the hospital for the day. Deidara was unbearable all day. _

_"Deidara-san has been reported to not have eaten a single meal."_

_I feel a small vein pop out of my head as I realize what that means. _

"Eat." I command, holding up the tuna sandwich to Deidara's mouth.

"No." He refuses without looking up from his magazine.

I sigh, glancing down at what he's reading. I didn't recall bringing anything for him to read. I gasp and snatch it from his hands.

"Where did you get this?!" I yell, finally taking in notice of the promiscuous woman on the cover in a questionable pose.

Deidara doesn't answer; instead he looks at me, smirking. Always smirking.

"Eat." I command again, pushing his plate of food closer to him.

"Hospital food sucks, un." Deidara states after staring at the food for a while. He continues to stare down at it with a blank expression.

"I don't care. You're lucky I have to feed you at all."

Deidara places the plate back in my hands. I hold it, looking up at him confused. He holds my chin, bringing my face close to his.

"Can I eat you out instead?" He asks, the smirk quickly returning. My face flushes red and I stomp off with the trey.

I dump the food into the trash and make another sandwich. I couldn't think of anything else to make in a hospital like this. I make a simple peanut butter and jelly one.

"Feed it to me." Deidara demands when I approach him again.

"No!"

"Then I guess I won't eat again, yeah."

"Uuugh!" I begin feeding Deidara the sandwich, attempting to stuff it down his throat every now and then.

When it's almost gone, I feel Deidara lick the tip of my finger. I blush but ignore it. When I look at his face, I almost laughed. I accomplished smudging peanut butter and jelly all over his mouth. I hold up a napkin to his face.

"Here let me wipe your mouth." I offer while laughing. I stop when he suddenly grabs my wrist and stares at me with a hard expression. Did he want a fight?

"Lick it off."

I look down at his legs and stay quiet as I feel the rage boil up inside. I feel Deidara watching me, waiting for me to submit.

"Hell fucking no!" I scream while yanking away my arm. I stomp out of the room and slam the door close.

Damn him!

* * *

I sit filling out the last of the paperwork for the day. For some reason, I needed to record every little thing Deidara did. I'm sure it's standard procedure, especially with dealing with an Akatsuki member, but it's also a torture device. I rub my hand to keep it from getting cramped.

It's dark out now. My clock read that it was around nine. I think about walking home, but push it out of my mind. It's better for me to just walk straight home than worry about being robbed or something. I put the files away and go to check on Deidara one last time before I left. This would be his second night in the hospital, so plans of escape could always pop up into his mind. The hospital was so calm and quiet with everyone gone. It's creepy.

I open Deidara's door and look towards his bed. It was empty. Deidara didn't lay in it. No, instead he was perched on the windowsill beside it. He looked over his shoulder at me. I took slow steps towards his bed. He watched me, his face was blank now, and he stared at me as if uninterested with whatever I was doing. I didn't have time to question him when he grabs me by my collar and pulls me towards him. I reach behind me to get out my kunai, but I feel strong arms wrap around me. He's warm.

I half expect him to come back into the room, after being caught and all. Instead he leans back and begins to fall. I wrap my arms around him and try to pull him back, but when both of our feet are off the windowsill, there's nothing I can do. I attempt to make hand sills, but Deidara is holding me to tight, I can't get my hands to touch each other.

I open my mouth to scream, but before I know it, we've landed. There's a hard crack I hear when Deidara makes impact with the ground. He gasps before closing his eyes. Blood comes from his mouth. I feel fine, Deidara blocked my fall. All the sounds around me sound muffled while I stare at Deidara with wide eyes. I can't seem to think. I'm not sure how long I stare at Deidara, or when I'm in the hospital.

The next thing I remember of that night are people running around and papers flying again. It's just like yesterday, only without any patients. It dawned on me all the paperwork I would have to fill out and all the questions I would need to answer. I'll be here all night.

So much for sleep.

* * *

I walk fast-paced towards Deidara's new room. He just came out of his critical condition after about six days. I rush past the other nurse's who stare at me with shocked faces.

I open the door, not caring about the three other nurses tending to him. Deidara's face is blank again. From the look of he's injuries; he just got done being interrogated. His eyes stay in the bed sheets; they show no sign of life. Deidara looks tired, drained. Something got to him.

However, the way he looks doesn't really sink into my brain. I'm rampaging now. I approach him and punch him right in the face when he glances at me from the corner of his eye. I don't send him flying anywhere, but it's enough/. Deidara holds his cheek and it starts to turn a bluish-purple.

"What the hell was that all about?!" No one has informed me of anything since the 'incident'.

Deidara doesn't say anything.

"Naita-san, Deidara's condition is still sensitive, so it would be best if –"

"What do you mean, un?"

"What do you mean, "what do you mean"?!" I was raising my voice even louder now, "What the hell were you thinking when you grabbed me and jumped out the window?! Are you suicidal?!"

The nurses continue to scold me, but neither of us is minding them. Neither of us is even looking at them. Their just noise in the background right now. Deidara says nothing, still looking at his own bed sheets.

"Well?!" I'm nearly screaming at him now.

"I don't know." Deidara's voice is much calmer than mine, much quieter. He's voice is a mumble.

"What was I thinking, hmm?"

It might have been my imagination, but I could've sworn I saw Deidara look at me with the hatred in his eyes again. The pure despise again. Only this time, he was smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**A Kunoichi Does Not Discuss her Ninjutsu with the Enemy**

I bring Deidara his food for what seems like the millionth time. He eats the hospital food now with ease; he doesn't give me any trouble at all. This was perfect! No more wise cracks or dirty jokes, no more smirks, no word games to confuse me. No complaints. If only I could actually enjoy it. In the pit of my stomach, I can't enjoy this blissful Deidara that was graced upon me.

I'm pretty sure his spirits are broken, or something like that. It's been almost two weeks and he hasn't said a word sine the window incident. Deidara always has a blank face now, a small frown on his face. His eyes without life, emotionless. I wonder if he's even alive in there. He only acknowledges me when I feed him. He looks at me when I set the trey in his lap, expression not changing, and obediently opens his mouth for the food.

I feel . . . . almost guilty. For some reason, I think I'm the one at fault somehow for him being this way. His interrogations have slowed lately. Itachi is the one under serious pressure right now, won't give the guy a minute to breathe much less recover. They have a tight grip on Hidan as well. I'm not surprised. I wouldn't know what to do with an immortal either. They have both those two on lock down, Hidan apparently needs to be watched closely or else he'll go out "sacrificing". Sasori is being considered let go, some ninja will escort him to his village so they can deal with him. Or so the rumor goes.

When I finish feeding Deidara, I continue to sit in the stool. I move the trey over, it's pretty much empty anyway. I feel Deidara's eyes on me, watching me. I fiddle with my fingers. I want to say something, but as always, nothing comes to mind. I mean, what do I say to the one who's being interrogated by my village? To the one who also assisted in my abduction?

"Nee."

Deidara's voice makes me snap out of my thoughts and look at him. He was looking at me intensely all of a sudden. He glared at me as if he hated me once more. What is with those looks?!

"How did you do that to Hidan, un?"

I stare at him blankly, not knowing what he meant. When I finally remembered the battle me and Hidan had, I suddenly regretted using my ocular jutsu.

"All you did was look at him, right?"

I break into a slow smile. I giggle softly, but it spreads like a bad plague. I'm laughing harder and harder, until I'm holding my sides and leaning back in my chair.

"Is that what you were so depressed about?"

Deidara doesn't answer and I get the feeling the answer is no. I wait until I'm calmer to start talking again.

"It's the ocular jutsu I have."

Just when I expected Deidara to turn and look out the window to be uninterested in me, I'm grabbed by my wrists. I feel my body pulled forwards until I'm forced to pull my legs up onto the bed. A blush covers my face as I feel myself straddle Deidara. I'm too distracted by my own embarrassment to stop him from moving my bangs to the side and staring into my eye.

We're both silent. Deidara, as always, had a strong grip. I couldn't move an inch.

"Go ahead and say it."

"Say what, un?"

"That I'm a freak of nature."

Deidara chuckles, letting go of both my wrists completely. He takes off the gloves he's required to wear for some odd reason. As soon as it's off, a slimy pink tongue greats me. The mouth is smiling wide enough for me to see the whole row of top teeth. How could I miss that? During battle, I don't remember hand mouths at all, or in his profile. I skimped through that though.

"If you haven't noticed, and obviously you haven't, un, I have handmouths."

I glance down into Deidara's lap. I couldn't think of what to say. My mind is going blank.

"It's an ocular jutsu that's passed down in my clan. A physical trait too."

I pause; I'm saying anything on impulse now. "It's how my clan recognizes their members. I have many strong ninjutsus, but all of them are limited to my third eye. I'm only good at close-combat, so long-distance is my weakness." I bite my lip as I confess that Deidara was pretty much my weakness. He didn't seem like he was good at close-combat though. I suppose we contradict each other.

"Now was that so hard~?" I look up at Deidara. His damn smirk was back! His eyes showed full satisfaction at my answer, especially the part where I confessed at long-range being my weakness.

"It's nice to know I'm your weakness." Deidara said while moving his head closer, whispering into my ear.

He gives my ear a light nip and starts to nibble on it. I let out a small gasp and was suddenly very conscience of our position. I push his chest to no avail. Why am I so weak compared to him?! I begin to wiggle and squirm, but stop when I realize I'm still straddling his lower half. I start huffing. Oh no, he's found my sweet spot at this point.

Deidara stops after my face went through every shade of red. He chuckles, "You're cute, un."

I can't possibly get any redder from the comment as I slide off the bed. I turn as I realize my shirt is two buttons lower than what it used to be.

"By the way . . . you're the worst kunoichi I've ever seen, hmm."

That draws the line! I spin, my shirt still somewhat unbuttoned, and smack Deidara square on the cheek.

"S-shut up! No one asked you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, or any of the characters contained in it in any way, shape, or form. Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**Chapter 7 (A Kunoichi Never Lets her Guard Down)**

Saturday. I have been grazed with a break. A day with no Deidara at all. No feeding him or being seduced by him. No weird words that'll play with my mind. I'm happy for this break. So happy I went grocery shopping and bought all the crap I never eat because it's expensive and it'll make me too fat. I'm an impulsive eater, so once I start it's very hard for me to stop. Which is why I don't eat too often, but when I do, I stuff my face. Probably not the healthiest eating lifestyle, but it works for me.

I walk outside, happy to have so many bags in my arms for once. I enter home and put the things away all too quickly. When I glance at the clock, barely any time has passed. It was still about nine in the morning. I give a frustrated sigh as I begin thinking of things to do. Naruto was back from all the missions I hear, but I think he went out to Ichiraku's with Sakura and Shikamaru. Naruto is always with someone now. He's all popular, the big hot-shot. I don't hang out with him as much anymore, since the big crowds get on my nerves after a while.

I wander around outside, thinking of a place to go. I suppose I should go training. Knowing Deidara, I will need it.

"Good morning Naita."

I look all around me, but don't see the owner of the voice. A few people go out of their way to ignore my eyes. I think I'm losing it.

"Up here, un."

I curse underneath my breath and bite my lip. I look up to meet blue eyes and a smirk. Of course he'd be here too.

"What're you doing up there Deidara?" We both stare at each other, Deidara looking more and more amused by the second.

Deidara leaned out of the apartment window, a nice one too. The apartment complex was well-known for families and couples there. Sasori sat on the balcony, looking boredly at me out of the corner of his eye.

"We got out early, for good behavior."

"What?!" My mouth nearly drops to the floor.

Deidara laughs, "Too bad, I was enjoying you role playing as my nurse."

The edge of my eye twitches and my hand clenches into a fist.

"Deeeeidaaaaraaaa!" I growl, taking full force through the door and up the stairs. I find where he is in no time.

We chase each other in the hallway for a good few minutes before I catch him and clock him good on the head.

* * *

"So . . . How did this happen?" I ask Sasori as we all sit at a kotatsu, Sasori on the opposite side of me and Deidara.

"To put it so you can get it: they somehow went through Itachi's mind and found all the information they wanted."

"So they just let everyone go?!"

"No, Itachi's still being interrogated, the village is real pissed at him." Deidara says in a playful, happy tone. I wonder why that makes him so pleased . . .

"We just got moved into another cell. This time no one feels pain and no one guards us all the time." Sasori begins to play with a puppet, but seems uninterested in the small doll.

Sasori wore a metal bracelet around his arm. I've seen those before. It was some sort on tracking device with a needle on the inside to detect chakura and a pulse in case it's picked. Deidara had one too, and his black gloves still.

"So I'm assuming you two won't be making any art anytime soon?"

Both the Akatsuki members stop moving. It's as if their breath hitched. The aura in the room is heavy and choking. No one speaks for minutes on end. I half expect someone to go off and yell at me.

"Well, I should get going." I stand up with my hands behind my head.

"You're in charge of us you know." Sasori's sentence stops me in front of the door.

"Tsunada's orders, un."

So they're taking jabs at me now? I sigh.

"What? What do you want?" I ask sharply, not hiding any irritation in my voice.

"Some food would be nice. I can't get near the stove and Deidara is useless in the kitchen."

I do a low growl and start heading into the kitchen.

"You seem confident that I won't poison you."

"It's for Deidara, I don't need food."

I glare in Deidara's direction, I've gotten better at doing this in return for his smirks I think.

*"Arigato Kankoshi-chan."

I'm tempted to throw a knife at him but instead I continue cooking. The things I do for this man! It's not even like he's my husband!

"You two would be cute together."

I throw a knife at Sasori, it lands square in between his eyes. It leaves a crack in its place. Sasori calmly pulled out the knife, not really caring about the crack. I guess he can get himself an extra puppet somehow. I didn't really care either way.

"You really think so, yeah? I was just enjoying the kinkiness . . . "

I hit Deidara with a pot.

Honestly, why do I have to keep babysitting these two . . .?

* * *

***I was trying to say, "Thank you nurse-chan," in this sentence. I'm not sure how accurate my attempt at Japanese is here. **

**Ah, this chapter was short, but I was aiming for something a bit more casual and not so serious business-like (if you can call it that). I'm hoping to work into the romance part of this storyline since there doesn't seem to be much yet. **


End file.
